


caution in each breath.

by houndsace



Series: Code Vein: Revenant Drabbles [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Louis is mentioned, also wanted to try writing something a little more abstract, casually breaks platonic barriers because sometimes you deserve to be soft with friends too, hopefully it isnt too confusing, platonic! affection! platonic! affection!, this is mostly between two protags bc i keep thinking about Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsace/pseuds/houndsace
Summary: Neither of them spoke to each other frequently; it wasn’t avoidance, but rather, uncertainty. They were two predators, circling each other warily, bodies tense every time they were near each other - slit pupils even smaller, dilated to watch the other with caution and mistrust.---------no beta we die like men. relatively spoiler free outside the name of one boss.





	caution in each breath.

**Author's Note:**

> hi acel im sorry i stole ur revenant for this i love u

They didn’t know each other in life. 

At least, neither of them know if they knew each other in life. 

Undeath was what brought them together, though - this new “home”, with the small group of people that’d managed to find him, take him in; his hair had been stained with blood, and now, finally, restored back to snowy white, faded into a dark ocean of blue. He remembers the color - the length, maybe not so much, but the color is familiar at least. 

He grows used to the routine - go out, fight Lost, almost get killed, get killed, regenerate, get back up, try again. 

It was a week, maybe two, when honeyed eyes and dark hair waltzed through the door with Louis, and his own blue eyes blinked back. No, he didn’t know him then - honey colored eyes despite the slit pupil down them, dark hair that had to be softer than it looked, and his skin, different from the pale that of his own. He was oddly aware of how human the other looked at first (to be fair, he himself didn’t look very human, and he never questioned it, considered it a byproduct of becoming a revenant, because his memories were only ever clouded with biting cold, and never third person), but it didn’t matter much. At this point, neither of them were human. 

Neither of them spoke to each other frequently; it wasn’t avoidance, but rather, uncertainty. They were two predators, circling each other warily, bodies tense every time they were near each other - slit pupils even smaller, dilated to watch the other with caution and mistrust. 

It isn’t until they first fight together that walls start to crumble, slowly. It takes time - neither of them would be able to tell you how long it takes, but they begin to fight as a unit. Seamless, fluid, a kind of synergy that Louis hasn’t seen from either of them when out in the field. A rifle’s shot, followed by the thrust of a halberd, always timed so neither get hit by the other. Deadly, both together and apart. 

But that’s what sets the stage for the fire - the kindling, paper and small leaves, dried up and dirty. The spark that lights it doesn’t happen until the Argent Wolf Berserker. There’s a ferality in their movements, the way one slides past, uses the halberd to lift himself, kick hard and stun, the other at the wing, ready with a crown of thorns for his ivy to shoot through, collect the ichor and move before he can be swung at, only to fire consecutive shots into the Lost’s back, a tail coming behind him to finish the job.

There are these fierce moments of predatory savagery, where fire blazes beneath gold eyes and the blizzards rage beneath blue ones, an odd mix of ice and fire that seem to twirl around each other delicately, never burning one, never freezing the other, synergy despite polarity. 

Just as there are these moments, there are moments of quiet. Pale hair falling to the side, asleep at the bar and barely moving when arms come around him to take him to a proper bed, leaning into the shoulder; cold hands, covered in lingering frost, coming to wrap bandages around calloused ones, though not much warmer than his own, feel much warmer, touch lingering to savor that warmth. Secretive smiles shared, because it's a rarity that the honey-eyed revenant takes off his mask, and that's what makes his blue eyed companion savor them even more.

He doesn’t take things for granted - neither of them do, but their world is torn apart by war, a scarred sky and a battered city, and so they take these moments when they can, sitting on the ledge of the broken balcony at base, watching the sky.


End file.
